


Blood of Kings and Queens

by evilfox



Series: Blood of Kings and Queens [1]
Category: The Hollow Crown (2012), The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天，野猪头酒店来了个奇怪的猎人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of Kings and Queens

忽然而至的暴雨在伦敦并非罕见。

“这恼人的雨！”约翰·福斯塔夫爵士对天诅咒道，“倘若不是这雨阻挠，咱们今晚还有许多好去处。”

“想是上帝他老人家也不愿见我们这些好后生同着你去什么污糟地方。”波因斯点着他笑道。

哈尔王子撇了撇嘴，

“奈德，我才要挖苦他，你怎么好抢在我先！”

女店主端上切细的羊肉，被饥饿又憋闷的男人们一抢而空。

“容我多嘴，好殿下，”那风流的女店主向他致礼，“你今晚怕是回不去了，这糟糕的天气不知要持续到什么时候。”

“不妨事，你这炉子烧得暖和，有酒有菜，又有诸位好友作伴，我倒也不想回府呢。”他瞧了瞧福斯塔斯爵士沾满了油渍的胡子，又吩咐桂嫂：“再添一轮酒，给咱们烧些火腿吧。”

女店主才要答应，外面响起一阵急促的叩门声，那声响极大，几乎震得每张桌椅都跟着抖动起来。

老旧的门栓大约是经不住这样敲打，竟然自己弹开，门吱嘎一声开了。霎时谁也不再说话，像有一把沉默的利刃削断了酒馆里的一切喧哗。

进门的是个猎户装扮的高大男子，看得出来，他尽管戴着披风和兜帽还是挡不住大雨的侵袭，全身都被浇透。刚刚还在说笑吵闹的贵族、仆从、贼子们，个个都紧张地盯着他，仿佛他不是来自外面的街市，而是被遥远、幽深的地狱遣来的使者。

他褪下兜帽，一缕滴着水的神色头发落在他额前。破旧的、敞开的衣领里隐约能看到鼓胀的胸膛，那张阴沉的面孔，比起猎人更像一个刽子手。

来客在一条吱呀作响的木凳上坐下，把他的皮袋放在脚边。

“烫酒，谢谢。”他简短地说。

桂嫂匆忙地应承一声，便跑进后厨煮酒去了，好像就连她都不敢靠近这个身形魁梧的陌生人。

“我敢打赌这人是大有来头的。”哈尔向他的友人们低声说。

“你们大家曾有人见过他吗？”波因斯问道，众人都摇头不应。

“不如殿下你去问问他，看是否像你猜的一样。”福斯塔斯挤眉弄眼地怂恿道。

“这人……身上有些邪气。”巴道夫磕磕绊绊地说。

“没用的孬种，一个外来的猎户就吓倒你们了，”哈尔挖苦他们，“是不是天上打个雷你们也要去娘们的裙子里躲一躲？”

说话间外面就响了个炸雷，哈尔自己倒是抖了一下。

“殿下你倒是去问问他。”波因斯又推他，众人纷纷附和。

“你们这帮懦夫瞧着好了。”

哈尔王子起身走过去，在陌生来客对面坐下。

“你从哪里来，陌生人？”

猎人抬头看了看王子，“欧洲。”他回答。

“法国？”

“不，还要往东一些。”

“那么你赶了很长的路到这里。”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“躲避邪恶。”

桂嫂已经端了热酒回来，哈尔的党朋们见王子和陌生人聊了起来，也就一个个都好奇地围拢过来，这些百无聊赖的人只想打听些新鲜见闻。

“你这个人好奇怪，说话也蹊跷得很。”哈尔眯起眼睛打量他，“让咱们听听你的故事吧。”

“对不起。我不会说书，只想借个地方歇脚而已。”

老板娘这才回过神似的，忙向他说：

“不巧啊，小店今夜客满。”

“没有客房，厨房也可以。”

“这……”

“不方便就算了。喝完这杯酒我就走。”

他灌下那杯热酒，从身上摸出一个先令放在桌上——他穿着破旧，付钱倒是毫不吝啬——桂嫂欢喜地收走了钱，又想挽留他住下，但哈尔先行一步扯住他的衣袖，

“不嫌弃的话，这位爷们可以借住我的房间。”他颇有兴味看着异邦人的蓝眼，“咱们英格兰人难道不是热情好客的？”

 

*********************************

 

暴雨没有停息的迹象。

令人窒息的沉重的雨声在窗外无休止地演奏，几乎将其他一切声响都绞碎、吞没在雨水中，甚至包括王子的高声呻吟。如果他的朋友们听见这愉悦的呼叫，必定要想方设法地给他编些段子。

他额头沁着汗珠，手指紧紧抓着那男人的臂膀。一个无法外出的夜晚，好像全世界只剩了这一件事可做。

可是，乐趣，这草率的交合的确充满乐趣。

那猎人按着他打开的腿，一次又一次将自己最可靠的武器深埋进王子年轻的身体。

享受了这一切之后，哈尔躺在弥漫着酒气、汗臭和锈蚀味道的客房里，安逸而空虚。

“你真是一位慷慨的贵人，太子殿下。”猎人披上衬衫，下床去把女店主放在门外的热酒端进来。

“来，放这边，”哈尔指使猎人把托盘搁在床中央，“如果你想谢我，就让我听听你的故事吧。”

“都是些平常的事。”

“像是……？”

猎人坐回床上，让哈尔可以枕着他的大腿。

“杀戮。在你们这里也不算新鲜事，对吧？”

哈尔没有回答。

“我见过王朝更替，帝后惨死。我见过诅咒在活人身上应验。”

“这些事总会发生的，不是吗。”哈尔闭上眼，又用手背挡住它们，“像波尔多的理查，可怜的人，死得血肉模糊，毫无体面。”

他感觉到猎人长满厚茧的手覆上他的额头，又插进他的头发里梳理它们。

“我曾经为一位世上最美丽、最公正的公主当差。当她坐上了王座，有一天她开始害怕时间会夺去她的美貌，就像她的母后一样，她开始害怕失去权力、信任和爱，就像这个世界上每一位君王。对我而言，她变成了另一个人。”

“后来怎样了？”哈尔坐起来，抿了一口烈酒。

“当然是战争，殿下。”猎人平静地说，“暴动，战争……天谴。”

“天谴？”

“人们成群地死去，发热，暴毙；街市变成坟场。”

“我听说过。”他想到那些可怕的传说，呼吸因此而加快。

“这就是代价，殿下。王冠就是这样的东西，用帝后的鲜血喂养的怪兽。”

“它离我还很远。”哈尔别过头，“我喜欢眼下这样的日子。”

“不，很近了。”猎人扳过他的脸，“你需要权力、荣誉和鲜血，我能从你的眼里看出来。”

沉默地相望着，哈尔才觉得那对眼睛蓝得深不见底。他好像从中看到了什么，但不能辨认。

“……你是谁？”

“无名之辈。”那男人放开手，“说过了，我只是个猎人。”

哈尔颓然地躺下，像是一整晚尽欢的疲累在此时才忽然反噬到他身上。

“太晚了。”猎人起身搬开盛酒菜的托盘，“我们都该歇息了，殿下。”


End file.
